Titan Minato
Titan Minato is a mysterious man born and raised within the Shinra company. Background Titan Minato was born and raised within the Shrina HQ. His parents were Ouma Minato and Inori Minato, both of them were scientist who worked for the Shinra company and made a living out of doing so. During one of their expeditions to the north pole, beneath it's frozen crust, they found a gigantic alien lifeform in a comatose state. After they captured the specimen they named it "Titan" and brought it back to their lab, they ran numerous test on it to see what it was comprised of and how its body worked. Shortly afterwards they created small clones of the alien and tested out their physical strength, speed, durability, etc. After realizing what they were capable of, they proposed a plan. They would take Titan's cells and inject them into unborn fetuses to create a new race of super humans capable of doing the humanly impossible. They coule create a new race of humans free from disease and use their amazing power to end wars and bring peace to the world. Next, the two of them conceived a son and injected the cells into him. Once he was born they named him "Titan Minato" in honor of the alien. As time went on and many years passed Titan turn out to be a sucessful expeirment and he was born with all of Titan's abilities. He possed inhuman levels of physical strength, speed, durability, bone manipulation, regeneration, telekinesis, telepathy, and the ability to absorb solar energy. Eventually his father and the rest of the Shinra company became evil and corrupt and wanted to use Titan for evil purposes, once his mother found out she wanted to stop them. So Shinra executed her in secrecy and lied to Titan telling him that she was killed in a car crash. Once many years passed and Titan overheard his father talking about how his mother really died, after discovering the truth he killed his own father and raged and masscred several Shinra employees. Shinra found out and they ordered for his excution, Titan quickly escaped them and he has been on the run ever since looking for somewhere to stay. Appearance Titan has fair skin, long silver hair, and light brown eyes. He wears a standard white and black Shinra uniform with black boots and a belt. He is 6'3" and 200 lbs with a lean and muscular figure that he uses to intimidate people. Personality Titan is very brooding, rude, dark, and pessimistic. He has intense hatred for the Shinra company and will do anything he can to destroy them at all cost for what they did to his mother. His main goal is too destroy them and find the alien who started all of this, Titan, and then destroy him as well while in his comatose state. Stats, Special Abilities, & Techniques Strength Titan posses overwhelming physical strength, he is capable of lifting entire cities and objects that weigh megatons with his bare hands. Speed Titan can move faster than the speed of light, making him impossible for normal humans to attack unless his opponent's also posses super human abilities. Durability Titan can tank nuclear warheads and come out completely unharmed by the force of the explosion and the radiation it contains. Body Manipulation & Regeneration Titan has full control of his body, he is capable of healing, regenerating, and even increasing his size. He can extend his limbs and even manipulate his bones and use them as a weapon. Because they will grow back automatically, he can even create exact clones and replicas of himself and they will posses the same abilities. Although this divides his power among them. Telekinesis Titan can use his mind to interact with physical objects and do whatever he wants with it. He can lift objects as large as islands and entire cities with his mind. Telepathy Titan can communicate with others telepathically and enter their mind to read it and see what their next attack will be. He can also use this ability to control people's minds and take complete control of them. However, if they're also skilled in telepathy they can block him out and render this ability useless. Solar Energy Manipulation Titan doesn't need to rely on his Ki, because his body naturally absorbs solar energy from the Sun. As long as he has access to sunlight, he will be okay. He doesn't even need to eat, drink, or sleep. But he chooses too for obvious reasons, but it is not a necessity. Heightened Senses Titan's 5 senses are much stronger than that of a normal human. He can see easily in complete darkness, and see hundreds of feat in front of him. He can hear a penny drop a few mile saway,and hear the heartbeat of people around him to tell if they're lying or not. He can even smell a drop of blood a couple of miles away from him. He can feel the slightest vibrations in the air around him or the ground to tell where his opponent is about to attack from. Finally, his increased sense of taste isn't useful for battle at all. Techniques *Spikes - Titan can create spikes from his body made of his bones to fight with in combat. *Flight - Titan can fly using his telekinesis. *Fireballs - Titan can fire fireballs at his opponents. *Nova Death Ray - Titan forms a lens that can absorb heat from the Sun, and fire a lethal ray of fire at his opponent. *Nova Star - Titan fires a massive ball of fire at his opponent. *Burning Tornado - Titan surrounds himself in a flaming tornado and charges at his opponent. *Sun Gun Attack - Titan hides himself in a large ball of fire and fires multiple fireballs at his opponent. *Blast Meteor - Titan surrounds himself in an telekinetic shield and then releases several powerful fireballs at his opponent from afar. *Nova Sphere - Titan encases hismelf and his opponent in a ball of fire, and if the enemy tries to attack and escape it will explode instantly. It releases a powerful explosion that can kill opponents much stronger than the user. *Heat Vision - Titan can fire powerful lasers out of his eyes at his opponents. *Flaming Aura - Titan can surround himself in fire aura that is hotter than the surface of the Sun. *Paralyze - Titan can paralyze his opponents for a few seconds by using telekinesis. Transformations Humanoid Titan By accessing his Titan DNA, Titan can transform into a more humanoid version of Titan himself. His height reaches 25'0" and his weight reaches 20,000 lbs of pure muscle. All of his abilities are greatly increased in this form. Armored Titan By accessing his Titan DNA, Titan can transform into an armored version of Titan himself. His height reaches 50'0" and his weight reaches 200,000 lbs of pure muscle and a dense exoskeleton that surrounds his body. All of his abilities are significantly increased in this form. Colossal Titan By accessing his Titan DNA, Titan can transform into the true version of Titan himself. His height reaches 100'0" and his weight reaches 2,000,000 lbs of pure muscle and the exoskeleton around his body becomes even denser. All of his abilities are drastically increased in this form compared to the previous two and he achieves Titan's power. Themes All of Titan Minato's theme songs will be listed here. Category:Page made by LSSJ4 Category:Human Category:Male Category:Original Character